Scarlet Meets Dark Blue
by naul
Summary: Grayza drabbles, or one-shots, or cracks. Rated T.
1. Stiletto

Scarlet Meets Dark Blue – Grayza Drabbles

Pairing : Gray x Erza

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.

**A/N : This is my first drabbles collection, or one-shots. I'm so glad my stories about Grayza got so many reviews and it made me want to make another story! So here it is. Hope you like it!**

**1 – Stiletto**

Erza grumbled. Her left ankle is in pain, it's hard to make it move. Even for walking. So now, she's slowly and limped, walking out from the guild, stealthy. She need to went home early from Master Makarov's birthday party tonight, thanks to her stupid stiletto heels that broken suddenly and made her fell on the stairs. _The heels are so thin! Of course it would broke easily!_

This is not the first stiletto heels she ever broken before. Oh. She always broke every stiletto heels. Lucy's, Cana's, Mirajane's..

Erza tried as fast as she could to get home as soon as possible, but suddenly someone blocked her way.

Erza, annoyed, stared at the man who blocked her way.

The man put both of his hands inside his trouser, his eyes staring at Erza, then her left ankle - which is bruised, then her hand that holding two blue high heels, one of the shoe's heel are missing.

The man smirked, then laughed a little. "What's wrong, Erza? Broke your own high heels?"

"Shut up, Gray. Now move. I want to go home." Said Erza.

Gray pursed his lips. "No. You won't make it. Look at the bruise."

"It's okay, just a small bruise." Said Erza, then took a glance at her foot.

Her answer is totally wrong. The bruise is wide, big, and red.

Gray rolled his eyes. Then, he squated in front of Erza, then grab her left foot.

Erza jerked. It hurts!

"Gray! Let it go! You just made it mo..." Erza is about to finish her sentence until a cold sensation spreading on her left ankle, reducing her pain. She took a glance at her foot again, and found Gray, using his magic, trying to heal her bruise. A cold steam from his hand really made her ankle more comfortable.

Erza glanced at Gray. He's smiling, carefully moving his hand, so his cold steam can cover her bruise perfectly.

Erza can't help to blushed.

Gray sighed, then looked at Erza. "Oi. I can't do this all night here."

Erza slightly feel disappointed. She really enjoyed it, but now he got to leave?

Gray smirked. "But that doesn't mean I'll stopped." Said Gray.

Suddenly, one of his arm wrapped Erza's shoulder, and the other arm hold her waist. He's carrying her, with a bridal style! 

Erza's eyes grew widener. Her cheeks are blushing.

"H-Hey! Let me down!"

"No, I won't let you. You want your bruise become more worse?"

"But-but other people will see us and they will..."

"It's already night, and everyone is having fun at the party now. No worries." Said Gray, then carefully, froze Erza's left ankle—"I don't want to see you in pain again, for any reason."

Erza blushed more madly.

"It'll be the compress for a while, until I take you to your home. Now stay there, and be quiet, Titania." Said Gray, then smirked, and held Erza more tightly.

Erza stared at Gray, then exhales. This guy is unstoppable now.

"Thanks, Gray."

"You're welcome, Erza. And please, no more stiletto heels, please?"

Erza smiled sweetly, and nodded.

_**-first drabble. Sorry for the grammar mistakes! I accept any kind of reviews~ Thank you so mucho!-**_


	2. Tears

Scarlet Meets Dark Blue – Grayza Drabbles

Pairing : Gray x Erza

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Fairy Tail

**A/N : It's the scene when Erza cried because Gerard got caught by the Council. A Crack, actually. Enjoy!**

**2 ****-**** T****ears**

Erza let her body fell to the ground. She hugged her feet. She need her time to be alone.

No, she's wrong.

She need somebody to share her tears. She need somebody who can hear all of her screams, yells, and anger about what just happened. When she just lost somebody who is really important to her, just when she have just thought that her life will be more happier,then the person must go, must leave. And it's almost impossible to meet him again.

But there's nobody.

Erza can't hold it anymore. It's heavy. It's so heavy.

Then, the tears fell, covering her face.

She hold her face. Her hands are wet of tears in no time. She cried so hard, she had tried to hide her voice when she was crying but she failed. The tears just trailing her face without any stop or pause, kept flowing and flowing, and her sobbing sounds more louder.

Between her tears and sobbing, suddenly she heard someone walked, then stopped beside her. The person sit beside her, leaning on the rock wall.

A second later, the person's arms hugging her tightly. His arm pulling her head to his chest, letting her cried there, as long as she want, while the other arm hugging her waist.

She knew this muscular arms. She knew this topless chest. She knew this cold air. She knew this metal thingy on his neck. 

Erza cried more harder.

"Ssh.." said Gray, rubbing Erza's hair, trying to make her calm.

Erza suppressed her face to Gray's chest. Gray hugged her tighter.

"I know it's hard.."said Gray—"but I'm here, Erza. If you need shoulders or chest to cry."

Erza kept crying. She want to stop, but the tears won't stop.

"Please.."said Gray again—"I can't stand it, to watch it when you were crying, or sad."

Still, the tears just flowed more and more.

Gray sighed.

The next second, her lips kissed her forehead, slowly and just for few seconds, but it's so sweet, and calming somehow.

"I'll be here as long as you want. Or do you want me to leave?" ask Gray, starting to worried, because looks like Erza cried more harder since he came.

"N-N-No..Stay.."said Erza, between her sobbing.

Gray slowly nodded, then he hugged the Titania's body more tighter.

"I'll always here, beside you. Just, stop crying, okay? You're the mighty Titania, the strongest girl I've ever seen in my life. I knew you're stronger than this, and you'll move on in no time. So please, don't cry again, Erza. Please, don't."

He always tried to calm her down. He always there when she need him. He always care for her.

In the next second, Erza realized, that the existence of Gray Fullbuster is the one that she need, the one she want the most, and the one she'll always thankful for.

She hugged him more tighter, letting her tears flows until its limit.

"Thank you."

_**-_- sorry if it's bad. I accept any kind of reviews. Thank you so mucho! Sorry for the grammar! **_


	3. Shopping

**Scarlet Meets Dark Blue – GRAYZA DRABBLES**

**Disclaimer** : I Don't Own Fairy Tail.

_**A/N : Aaah I'm so happy people loves my drabbles! :D thanks to all of you, people who give me reviews, made my story as your favorite, and following my story!**_

_**In this drabble, I made Erza and Gray is already dating. Enjoy!**_

**3 - SHOPPING**

_According to Gray, accompany Erza for shopping is super boring, lame, and not fun at all. _

He always avoiding Erza when they have finished a high-paid mission, because there's always 98% possibility that Lucy will ask Erza to go shopping for new things with her, and those girls will ask, or more precisely, force him and Natsu to accompany them. And there's no way they can reject it, because these girls have thousands ways to made them obey their request.

Like now. Natsu and Gray, once again, dragged by Lucy and Erza to the town, visiting so many shops and boutiques.

Gray glanced at Natsu. Natsu's arm now was held by Lucy. Even though he looked don't like to being dragged everywhere by Lucy, he can't hide his blush.

Gray rolled his eyes. Lucy is different from Erza. Their personalities are different. So do their way to treat their boyfriend.

Lucy loves giving Natsu a kiss on his cheek, everytime.

Erza?

Gray took a glance at his Titania, who is now walking gracefully, smiling to every Magnolia's peasant, while her eyes also looking at the window of the shops.

She doesn't even hold his hand. There are no romantic glances. No 'boyfriend-girlfriend' thingy at all, when Erza do her shopping. He just asked to bring her new clothes.

Gray exhales peevishly. This is why he hates shopping.

After hours and hours, finally they arrived at the last shop they will visit this day. Lucy and Erza looks pleased with their new items.

"Sometimes I want to be Happy. He doesn't need to being forced to accompany his girlfriend for shopping like us." Said Natsu, then sighed. Natsu and Gray was sitting on a couch inside the shop, waiting for their girlfriend paying their new bags.

"Me too. But Natsu, Lucy still cares about you. Erza? She doesn't treat me like a boyfriend at all during her shopping activity." Answered Gray, lazily – "Really, accompany Erza for shopping is sucks. Not fun at all."

Natsu raised his eyebrows. "I don't know about that, ice head. But you know you got a better treatment after the shopping."

Gray raised his shoulder.

Gray stared at Erza, who is now turned her body and walked to him right now, with Lucy.

"Thank you for accompany me today, Natsu!" said Lucy happily, then kissed Natsu's cheek. Natsu blushed in no time, while Gray glared at Erza, who is now, surprisingly, looking at him with a romantic stare.

"What? Finished?" ask Gray.

Erza bend in front of him, until her height is same with Gray when he was sitting. Then she smiled, surprisingly again, a seducing smile.

"Thank you for today, Gray."

Gray is about saying something, until suddenly his lips was blocked by Erza's lips, pressed hard to his.

Gray, still shocked, let her girlfriend's tongue infiltrate his mouth and playing with his tongue.

Seconds later, a smirk formed on Gray's lips. He kissed her girlfriend back, battling with tongue, taking the control.

Natsu and Lucy's eyes grew wide while watching the Titania and the ice boy making out, inside the shop, watched by shop's visitors.

"Guys..? I think- guys? Don't you think we should go back to the guild now?" ask Lucy, slowly, don't want interrupting the kiss, which is now getting hotter because Erza is sit on Gray's lap and pulling Gray's hair ,while Gray dragging her girl's lips closer and deeper.

"Oii! Gray! Erza!" shouted Natsu.

Erza pulled her lips first, panted. While she taking her breath, a smile formed on her lips. Quickly, she kissed Gray's lips for a second, then stand up and open the shop's door.

"Come on, guys. Let's go home."

Lucy quickly followed Erza, while Natsu stayed, then turned his head, facing Gray, who is now smirked.

"Really, man. Now I envy you."

Gray's smirk grew wider, then he stand up and leave the shop with Natsu.

"I take my words back. I forgot about the reward."

_According to Gray, accompany Erza for shopping is super boring, lame, and not fun at all. Except the reward that she gave every time they finished their shopping._

_**Third drabble! Fuh! -_- Hope you like it! Sorry for the mistakes in grammar. I accept any kind of reviews! Thank you very much!**_


	4. Love Rival

_**Scarlet Meets Dark Blue – GRAYZA DRABBLES**_

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Fairy Tail.

**A/N:**** Happy New Year, everyone! This one is dedicated to **_**devilishg**__**i**__**irl**_**. ****But**** I'm being mean to Juvia in this one-shot. Sorry!**

**4 - LOVE RIVAL**

"Oh Juvia, please!"

Lucy turned her head and faced the water mage. Juvia, with an angry glare, glared at Lucy without any mercy.

"Juvia will never give up. Lucy is Juvia's love rival, so Juvia will do anything to make you go away from Gray-sama!" said Juvia.

"Whatever Juvia, but let me clear this once again, I have no romantic feelings for Gray Fullbuster! No, nothing at all! That makes me definitely not your love rival!" said Lucy – "really, your super hot spice inside my lime squash is really hurt my tongue!"

"Gray-sama told Juvia that he would die just to defend you. That's definitely told Juvia that he got a special feelings for you. So you are definitely Juvia's love rival!" said Juvia again, stubborn- "you deserve Juvia's super hot spice!"

Lucy squeals angrily. Why Juvia doesn't understand at all!

"Juvia. I'm not your love rival. Gray doesn't have any special feelings for me. He treated me as a friend, just like you!" said Lucy, trying to be patient as long as she could. Her eyes looking around the guild, trying to find another reason that will make Juvia believe her that Lucy Heartphilia is not Juvia Loxar's rival to get Gray Fullbuster's love.

Lucy's eyes found the Gray Fullbuster, sitting on the bench, chatting with Erza Scarlet. It looks like they were having fun, even though nobody knows what are they talking about except both of them.

_Stupid Gray! It's because of you, I got this problem with Juvia! _Lucy grumbled inside her heart. While she was trying to calm the water mage down, Gray is chatting there with Erza, playing with her hair, while Erza lean on his shoulder…

_WHAT?_

Lucy's eyes grew widener. That's…That's just too romantic.

Or too good for her so she had found another reason to make Juvia realized that Lucy is not her love rival.

"Juvia. Can't you just see it? I'm not your love rival, okay? There is someone that more suitable to be your love rival than me." Said Lucy – "if it's about Gray's love attention, I'm nothing than this girl."

Juvia's eyes grew widener with anger and curiousity.

"Who is it? Who is Juvia's new love rival?" ask Juvia.

"Just turn your head to right, and see Gray." Answered Lucy, then slowly, walked away from Juvia.

Juvia, obeying Lucy, turned her head and saw the scene that she never wanted to see, for her whole entire life.

She saw lips caught another lips. A dark blue hair grabbed by an armored hand, and a muscular arm holding a cheek.

Clearly, she saw a kissing scene, between Gray and Erza, which is really happening. And one thing that made her more shocked is, it's Gray who started the kiss first.

Juvia wishing it'll stop as soon as she saw it. But it's not. It kept continued. In fact, Gray's hand pulling Erza's cheek closer, and Erza's pushed Gray's head closer to her.

The kiss that last around 2 minutes then ended, when Erza pulled herself, took some breath. She exchanged an unexplained glance with Gray, which ended by Gray stand up, holding her hands, and then brought her out from the guild, with a smirk.

Lucy slowly glanced at Juvia.

Juvia froze there. Not doing anything. For so, many minutes.

"You're so mean, Lucy." Said Mirajane from the bar – "although the moment between Gray and Erza is so cute."

Lucy sighed. "But Juvia needs to know the truth, ne? That Gray and Erza is closer than it looks."

"But she's very shocked, I could see it."

"I know..." said Lucy, then slowly walked to Juvia, and poked her.

"Juvia..?" ask Lucy, slowly.

"Juvia…" said Juvia – "Juvia won't lose. Juvia won't lose to Erza-san. JUVIA WON'T GIVE GRAY-SAMA TO ERZA-SAN!"

Juvia, walked out from the guild, to somewhere, to create her new plans.

Lucy exhales heavily, then went to the bar and lean there.

_Why the hell Juvia is so stubborn?_

**I know I'm mean to Juvia! I know! I'm so sorry ~(T_T)~ if you hate it, you can ask me to delete it. I accept any kind of reviews! Thank you, and sorry for the grammar and sorry Juviaa! _**


	5. Indigo

_**Scarlet Meets Dark Blue – GRAYZA DRABBLES**_

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail. Also Super Junior. Also Bonamana.

**A/N : Fifth. ****Inspired by K-Pop Boy groups, because I got insane these days. The 'INDIGO' that I'll tell you in this drabble, just imagine them as Super Junior, because that's how they looks like in my mind. -_-**

**5 – ****INDIGO**

Gray sighed.

He never, ever, thought he will doing this, even for just once in his life.

He never, ever thought he will perform a show at Fairy Tail's stage.

"Uooh! I'm really on fire!" said Natsu, excited. He wore a black vest, revealing his six-pack belly, a cap, and a hipster pants.

"I'll beat that Indigo boys! They are not the real men!" said Elfman, wore a white shirt and trouser, even with a necktie.

"Just get that Indigo boys out from here as soon as possible. It's our goal." Said Fried.

"For my beloved Lucy, I'll show them that I'm better than them!" said Loki, running his hand through his hair. The words _beloved Lucy _from Loki made him got an instant glare from Natsu.

Gray himself, wore a white vest, which also revealing his arms and his six-pack belly, and his black baggy pants. His cross necklace still hanging on his neck. He stared at his eight friends, that were practicing dance moves and singing song lyrics.

"Really man, did we should do this?" ask Gray, staring at the fire dragon slayer who was practicing his dance moves with Jet and Droy.

"Yeah! Do you want to lose with those sissy? Huh?" said Natsu – "come on, Gray! Those fags has taken Erza's attention from you!"

Gray's eyes grew widener and something clicked inside his brain. Natsu's right!

"Right, guys. Get prepared. We'll show the girls that we are better than that hermaphrodites group." Said Gray, then stand up, peeked from the backstage, to see how is the condition of the guild. When he saw the guild, a smirk formed on his lips.

Lucy's still tied with rope on the bench. Cana and Levy are trapped inside a metal prison near the bar. Mirajane, Evergreen , and Bisca are trapped inside the runes.

Gray's eyes moved to Erza,and a small laugh escaped from his mouth.

Erza, looked really pissed off, trapped by icebergs that froze her feet and hands on the ground. She was seen trying to get herself free from the ice, but she's failed.

Gray looked around the guild again, then found seven boys, sitting on the bench, while talking to each other. Those boys got a pretty looks, cute and handsome.

Those boys are Indigo's members, a boy group that arrived at Magnolia a week ago, sang and performed their dances at the center of the town, and made a hysteria.

Lucy said their faces are really cute and handsome. Mirajane said they are very kind. Levy said they got a really cool dance moves.

Gray keep his cool while Natsu, Gajeel, Jet, and Droy started really jealous after heard the compliments about Indigo from the girls. He kept calm because he thought, Erza is not that kind of girl that would fell for those kind of boys. While his boys nakama are in anger and jealousy, he kept his smirk on.

Until Erza stepped inside and started talking about the Indigo, said that those guys had great biceps and very nice voice, and cute faces. The smirk disappeared in no time, replaced by jealousy.

That manners from Fairy Tail's girls, succesfully created a jealousy inside Fairy Tail's boys members hearts, and inspired them to doing this. Trap the girls, kept them inside the guild, then invited the Indigo to watch the boys's show.

"Ayee! Good afternoon, Fairy Tail and the visitors! Today, we have a performance from Black Fairies!" said Happy from the bar.

"Okay, guys! Get ready!" said Natsu at the backstage. Quickly, Gray getting himself ready for the show.

"This new boy group, all of the members are from Fairy Tail! Here they are, Black Fairies!" said Happy, followed by applause from Fairy Tail's members who are not trapped.

Happy turned on the stereo set, and seconds later, a music played, with a playful beat, or we should say, pop beat. The beats of the song is similar with Indigo's song, a fun, and well-suited for dancing.

Suddenly, the curtain opened, but the lights on the stage are off. Then, the spotlight spotted someone on the stage.

It's Gajeel, with a tuxedo, moving his body, following the beat. While he was dancing, the spotlight moves to Natsu, Gray, Alzack, Fried, Elfman, Loki, Jet, and Droy. Then the lights revealed, who are Black Fairies.

"What the hell?" said Lucy, really shocked. _Did Loki broke the deal again? Don't say they will.._

The boys opened their mouths.

"_**Dan daran dan dan, daran dan dan~"**_

The boys sings, following the tunes of the beat, while dancing, succesfully made the girls's jaws dropped. The dance moves even similar with Indigo's! Bird Microphones are flying to each members of Black Fairies, following them while they're dancing.

Gray moved closer to the microphone, then opened his mouth.

"You're insane, Gray. You're crazy." Said Erza, glaring at the ice boy, who is now staring at her.

"_**Do you know or not, know or not that you're very pretty, beautiful girl?**_

_**Even if you call me crazy I still like you, beautiful girl."**_

Erza's eyes grew really wide, while her jaw dropped, when she heard Gray's voice. He sang. He's really singing. And he's singing and dancing at the same time! And he pointed his finger to Erza, made her got whistles and teases.

Natsu grinned, then moved closer to the microphone.

"_**Someone tell this to my baby, to my baby that I'm here, that I'm waiting, baby!"**_

"Oh God." Said Lucy.

Each of the boys started singing their own lines of lyrics, and got many reactions. Evergreen almost take off her glasses so she can made Elfman turned into stone when he sang, but stopped by Mirajane who is laughing so hard. But Mirajane's laugh stopped and turned into a blush when Fried started singing. Bisca already cocked her gun and aimed it at Alzack when Alzack sings. Levy blushed really mad when Gajeel dancing.

"_**Bounce to you, bounce to you, my heart is beating so fast for you**_

_**to the point it can't be caught; Attracted to you and is beating so fast that I can't get you**_

_**Break it down to you, down to you, if my heart**_

_**Can't get you it's gonna stop **_

_**Will you look or not look or not look or not at a guy like me**_

_**You neglect, neglect, neglect me even if you turn around**_

_**Even if you look and look, look and look, look and look, there's no one else but me**_

_**Whether you look or not, look or not, look or not!"**_

The boys successfully sang the chorus perfectly with their dance moves. When the boys reached the part of the song when they just dance, not singing, the girls's eyes grew more widener because those boys's dances...are really perfect and harmonious, without any mistakes! Just like Indigo, but this Black Fairies is the ridiculous version.

Finally, the song ended, and Black Fairies bows, receiving applause from the crowd.

"Brilliant!"

Black Fairies's eyes glanced at the voice's owner. It's one of Indigo's member.

"You're good! I think Magnolia already got its own boy group that could dance and sing like us. We have to leave, then!" said the boy group's member.

"Yeah, leave now. It'll be better for us." Said Gajeel. Even after sang a song that full of sweet words, his behavior is still the same, very rude.

"Such a coincidence, actually we have planned to leave at noon, but I guess we'll leave now. Bye, Magnolia! We'll visit again one day!" said the Indigo's member, then leave the guild with his friends.

"We beat them!" said Natsu, followed by yells from Black Fairies members. The runes that blocked Mirajane, Evergreen, and Bisca removed, releasing them. Those three girls helped their other nakama who is trapped, except Erza, because the only one who could broke that ice is the ice maker himself.

Gray walked to Erza, and smiled when he's already in front of her.

"Why are you doing that stupid thing?" ask Erza, smiled. A laugh escaped from her lips.

"We want you, girls to snapped out of it! What's so good about Indigo? I can do the dance better." Said Gray.

Erza raised her eyebrows. "Ha? Better? Please, you are amateurs!"

"So what? At least we could get that Indigo out of the town."

"Why do you hate Indigo so much?"

Gray stunned, a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Well, they are annoying."

"Just because of that? I mean, you never watch them performed, do you? How could you said they are annoying?"

"Well, because of them, you all, the girls, turned into a fangirls that squeals everyday. It's very annoying, and Indigo is the cause. We hate it so Natsu got this stupid idea to dance and sing like them in front of you girls, so we can make you realize that we are better than that boy group, so you don't need to be their fangirls!"

"Jealousy, huh?" ask Erza. A smirk formed on her lips.

Gray opened his mouth, trying to deny Erza's words, but then canceled his mind. She already knew the truth.

"Yeah. I'm jealous because Indigo took all of the attention from my girl – the Erza Scarlet. Got it?"

Erza smiled.

"I got it. Now let me free."

Gray nodded and destroyed his ices, but when Erza freed from his ices, suddenly she smacked his head.

"Aw! What was that for!"

"For your stupid act! If you're jealous, just tell me. Don't need to perform a dance and embarass me like that!

"Don't do that dances and singing again, okay? Now I knew that I got a perfect man for me in my guild. I won't be a fangirl of that kind of boy groups anymore, so don't you ever dare, sing and dance like that again!"

Gray grinned, then hugged Erza's shoulders with his arm.

"Aye, Titania!"

_**I made them sing Bonamana and dances like Super Junior! I made it! Oh! **_** O_O **** i don't know what should I call that flying microphones on Fairy Tail so i called it Bird Microphones. -_- **_** sorry if you don't like it and sorry for the bad grammar! Thanks for reading, i accept any kind of reviews! Thank you!**_


	6. Zombie Masks

_**Scarlet Meets Dark Blue**_ – **Grayza Drabbles**

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.

**A/N : Sixth. Kinda rated M, but it's still safe! Enjoy!**

**6 – ZOMBIE MASKS**

Gray and Erza, slowly stepped their feet on the stairs – trying to not making noise - while holding each other's hands. Walking inside the Fairy Hills at midnight and making any noise is not fun at all.

"Here's my room." Whisper Erza, then opened her door, and get inside, followed by Gray. When they got inside, Gray's eyes grew widener.

"How big! How many rooms you rented?"

"Five. But we don't need to care about it right now , right?" said Erza, and suddenly removed her armor with her magic, leaving her only with her underwear.

Gray smirked, and immediately attacked her lips with his passionate kiss.

They kept kissing, until Gray pushed the Titania to her bed, and lain on the bed. His lips still attacking her lips with no mercy, while their tongues battling for dominance. His hand traveling the curve of her body, and reach her sensitive spot and rubbing it, while his lips traveling her jaw and neck, and started kissing and sucking the skin on her neck.

"G-Gray."

"What?"

"If you're going to do it, just do it. Don't tease me."

Gray raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" said Gray, slowly removing her panties.

Erza nodded, and pulled Gray for another kiss. Gray smirked, while removing his underwear after he done with her panties.

"Ready, Titania? Just don't moan too loud tonight."

Erza smacked Gray's head in instant. She closed her eyes, getting herself ready to unite her body with his.

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

"! HELP! HELP!"

Gray stopped his action, right before he put it inside. Erza opened her eyes.

Gray, quickly get up from his position and stared at the door, so do Erza.

"What the hell is that?" said Gray.

"I don't know. It's midnight.."

"KYAAAAAAAA! HELP! PLEASE HELP! HELP! KYAAAAA!"

Now, without thinking about anything, the ice mage and the Titania get up from the bed. Erza quickly pulled the blanket to cover her body, then ran to the door and opened it, and ran outside.

"What happened?" shouted Erza at the corridor – "What's wro-"

Erza stopped her words when she saw Lucy and Levy, stopped running right in front of her.

Lucy and Levi's eyes are grew widener when they saw what was Erza wearing.

"E-E-Erza?" said Lucy, really surprised.

Erza's eyes also grew widener when she saw those girls. She looked at the corridor, and found out that there are not just Levy and Lucy who was running on the corridor, but also two men, wearing a scary zombie mask. They was chasing the girls, then stopped around two meters behind the girls.

But their shock did not just stop there.

"What is it?"

Gray stepped outside, while fasten her belt and pulling his pants's zippers.

Lucy's jaw dropped, and Levy closed her mouth with her hands in shock. The masked men took off their masks.

"Gray? What are you doing in Fairy Hills?" asked Natsu, while holding his zombie mask. Beside him is Gajeel, staring at Erza and Gray in confusion.

Gray's eyes grew widener.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said Gray.

"I'm helping Levy to put her new properties inside her room with Lucy and Gajeel! And we found these cool masks and scared these girls! What are you doing here, ice head?"

"Tch,"said Gajeel - "can't you see it?"

"See what?"

Gajeel pointed at Gray and Erza with his chin, pointed at the blanket that Erza wore and Gray's pants that still not used properly, and not using any shirt.

"G-G-G-G-G-Gray..?" said Lucy and Levy, really shocked, at the same time.

Gray stunned, realized what Lucy,Levy, and Gajeel were thinking.

"I-I gotta go." Said Gray – "see you tomorrow, guys. See you later, Erza."

Erza glared at Gray. "But you even haven't –"

"Tomorrow. Without these guys here. Beside, you don't want them to hear your moans, right?" whisper Gray at Erza's ear. Erza blushed in instant, and Gray smirked.

"Bye, Titania."

Gray patted Erza's head, then stepped on the stairs, walking to the first floor, going home.

Erza stunned on the corridor, so do Lucy and Levy.

When Gray have disappeared, Erza smacked their heads very hard.

"If all of you dare to make any noise again in time like this.." said Erza angrily- "I'll make you, all of you, never able to see the sunshine again. Got it?"

"Y-Y-Yes, ma'am!" said Lucy, Levy, Natsu, and Gajeel together.

Erza hissed, then get inside her room and slammed the door until it's closed.

Lucy rubbed her head, trying to reduce the pain because of Erza's smack.

"I never, ever thought of caught them when they were about to do that!" whisper Lucy.

"Me too, Lu-chan! Really, saw Erza, only wearing a blanket, and with that red hickey on her neck, it's just.." said Levy, shook her head.

Gajeel, Lucy, and Levy just shook their head in disbelief.

Natsu's eyebrows wrinkled.

"He? What are you guys talking about? I still don't understand what was happened."

That words from Natsu made him received another smack on his head from Lucy.

"You don't understand? Grow up, Natsu! Gah!"

**That's it! Sorry for the grammars and if the story is not really good. For your information, I'll not update the story for few weeks because school has started and my school is insane, too many tasks to do. I accept any kind of reviews! Thank you so much!**


	7. Gift

**Scarlet Meets Dark Blue – Grayza Drabbles**

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Fairy Tail.**

**A/N : Found some spare time to upload. Seventh. Hope you like it!  
**

**7 – GIFT**

Erza walked inside her room in anger, then slammed the door until itclosed.

A day without a strawberry cheesecake is terrible.

She had been looking everywhere in Magnolia, but all the bakeries in Magnolia got itself empty for cheesecake stocks. Even Mirajane herself, she said that she doesn't have any ingredients to made her famous cheesecake and her stock is also empty. She had been looking for just a plate of cheesecake until now ; 11:55 p.m. ; and found nothing.

The worst is ; all of the bakeries said that they couldn't create any cheesecake until the day after tomorrow, because the ingredients arrived at the day after tomorrow too. So it means, there'll be no cheesecake for tomorrow.

Erza glanced at a calendar beside her. One of the dates are circled, and that date is tomorrow.

Erza sighed. She remembered that date. It's her birthday. Her birthday is tomorrow.

Her birthday is tomorrow, without any strawberry cheesecake.

Erza lain on her bed, then buried her face on her pillow. Her feet are tired enough, and she's frustrated enough.

Erza don't realize that she had fell asleep when suddenly someone knocked her door.

Surprised, Erza opened her eyes and take a look at the clock.

_It's 00.00 a.m. , who the hell came to Fairy Hills at time like this?_

Erza walked slowly to the door, and opened it slowly. She peeked outside, looking for the person that knocked her door.

Erza's eyebrows wrinkled.

There are no one. It just a huge, red box, with blue ribbon on it. The box is very huge, the height of the box is the same as her height. Around the box, there are lots of small boxes, around 10 boxes or more.

One thing that made Erza curious is, at the covers of each boxes, there's a card with writings on it. It reads ; "For Titania Erza."

Erza walked closer to the jumbo box. This box is really suspiscious.

Slowly, Erza moved the big box's cover, and put it on the floor.

Erza was just stand up and about to see what is it inside the box when suddenly confettis thrown from the box, and someone stand up inside the box, dark-haired and topless, with a big grin on his face.

"Happy birthday,Erza."

Erza was about to ask what was happened when his lips already blocked her lips, prevented her lips to let go any words.

After few seconds, Gray broke the kiss with his big grin, left Erza blushing like mad.

"W-W-What are you doing? It's midnight and.."

"Well, I just want to give you a birthday gift at the exact time." Said Gray, " oh, by the way, take these boxes inside your room quickly, so it'll still tastes good."

"You put a jumbo-size box in front of my door, and popped out from there with conffetis, like Jack in the box! What were you thinking?"

"I want to give you a surprise. Oh come on, Erza, let's go inside. I'm tired!"

Erza glared at Gray. "Who do you think you are, ordering me like that?"

Gray jerked a little. "S-Sorry.."

Erza looked at the smaller boxes. "What do you put inside those smaller boxes?"

"Just open it, one by one."

Erza's eyes narrowed, then she walked to those smaller boxes and opened the first one. When she saw what is it inside of it, she was really surprised.

It's a strawberry cheesecake, with writings, written by chocolate on the top of the cake. The writings reads ; 'GRAY'

"You found a cheesecake? I've been looking for cheesecake whole day!"

"I bought all of them before you." Said Gray, then stuck out his tongue – "opened the next one. I formed a message."

Erza opened the second box. Another strawberry cheesecake, but this one with strawberry jell-o. The writings are , 'FULLBUSTER'

Erza can't help to blushed. She kept opened the boxes of cheesecakes; all of the writings started to made a sentences.

Erza got really surprised when she opened the seventh box.

Erza blushed more madly. She started to formed the words from the cheesecakes.

" Gray..Fullbuster...is.."

"Gray Fullbuster is in love with the mighty Titania Erza."

Erza glanced at Gray, who was leaning on the wall. The handsome guy answered, then smiled at her.

"So, what do you think?"

Erza stared at Gray. She was about to say something, but then closed her mouth again, then sighed.

"J-Just come in. Now." Said Erza, then picked 5 boxes of the cheesecakes.

Gray raised his eyebrows.

"Is this means 'yes'? Because I've waited for you long enough. You know, I even blackmailed Mirajane so she could ma-"

"Yes, me too! Now, come in! Do you want the cheesecake or not!" Erza turned her back, and glared at Gray.

Gray stared at her, his eyes grew widener. A big smirk appeared on his face, as he walked closer to Erza and hug her shoulder with his left arm, while his right arm brought the rest of cheesecakes boxes.

"Thank you, Erza. Oh yeah, and once again, I love you."

He kissed her head, then closed the door with his foot.

**I think...the tasks made my brain twisted. Uh-oh. Sorry for the bad grammars and if the story is not good ! I accept any kind of reviews. Thank you for reading, reviewing,following, and favourite my story! :D**


	8. Photos

_**Scarlet Meets Dark Blue – Grayza Drabbles**_

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**A**_**/N : Oh yeaah. Many reviews! :D Thank you to you all, that put my story as your favorite, followed my story and reviewed my story. Thank you!**_

_**This one is inspired because I watched Gags Asia, and Lomo. Yeah I knew it don't make any sense, but the idea suddenly popped!**_

**8 – PHOTO**

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were taking a walk around Magnolia. They have just finished their latest mission. Lucy have done her shopping and paid her rent, so she could relax for a while.

"What is it?"

Natsu stopped suddenly, made Happy and Lucy who were walking beside him also stopped their steps.

Natsu stared at a medium-size tent in front of him. The banner on the tent said ,'GARU'S PHOTO BOOTH'.

"Garu? Garu, the photographer?" ask Happy.

"I know him. He was retired from Sorcerer Magazine around one or two years ago. He used to be a professional photographer, and he mastered Delga camera." Said Lucy.

"What is Delga camera?"

"It's a camera, that when you took a photo from it, the photo will be printed automatically from the camera. Also, you can add some cool effects for the photos too! But the effects for each Delga camera types are different."

"It's like he's opened a photo booth! Why don't we try it?" said Natsu, really excited – "I really want to see how is this Delga camera."

"Well, it's not too expensive. Let's try it!" said Lucy.

"Aye!" said Happy happily, then flew inside the booth with Lucy and Natsu.

When they got inside, they found a curtain in front of them , leads to a booth. But the curtain is closed and a board was hanged on it, the board said 'THERE'S A CLIENT HERE. PLEASE WAIT 5- 10 MINUTES.'

"We need to wait?" said Natsu- " gah, boring!"

"Please, Natsu. It's just 5 minutes." Said Lucy, then rolled her eyes. She stared at the curtain. There's a space around 20 centimeters between the ground and the curtain, so she could saw the shoes of people inside the booth.

There are two people inside the booth. One of them wore a brown boots, with high heels on each of the boots. The other wore black sandals. The one that wore a brown boots is a woman; Lucy's pretty sure about it, because her feet were small and slim. While the other , who wore a black sandals, sure is a man because there are muscles on his feet.

Suddenly, they heard a sound of something clicked three times, with a shiny light from the room behind the curtain.

"Can we go inside now, Lucy?" said Natsu, while resting his hands behind his head.

"No, wait for them to get out first, then it's our turn." Said Lucy.

She waited for minutes, but then suddenly she heard a slam on the wall of the room behind the curtain. Her eyes grew widener, and quickly she stared at those feet behind the curtain, because that's the only clue that she could got to know what was happened.

_Eh, isn't the distance between those shoes are too close? The points of their shoes even touched each other… and wait! The owner of the boots even standing on the sandals owner's feet! It's too close? What they were doing?_

Few seconds later, Lucy understood what was happened between the curtain when she heard the sounds of lips released from another lips, moans, and heavy breaths.

_Oh-ho-ho. The boy and the girl behind the curtain was making out._

"He? What is that sound?" asked Natsu confused, then stared at the curtain.

Suddenly the kissing sound from behind the curtain is stopped. And suddenly Natsu stand up and walked closer to the curtain.

"Let me see what was happened inside.."

Lucy's eyes grew widener. Quickly, she stand up and tried to reach Natsu's arm to stopped him from opening the curtain, but it's too late. The stupid boy already opened the curtain.

Lucy get herself ready to see a boy and girl was kissing behind the curtain, but surprisingly there was nothing. The booth behind the curtain is already empty.

Confused, Lucy walked slowly, to the booth behind the curtain. Natsu already sit on a stool beside her, with Happy on his head.

"Oh, next client! Come on, come inside! Let me take your photos!" said Garu, behind the black glasses in front of Lucy – "just stared at the center of this black glass, then take your pose, okay? Oh yeah, what kind of Delga you wanted to use?"

"I think this one is good!" said Happy, pointed at one of Delga camera, which give a cartoon effect.

"Okay!" Said Natsu, then hug Lucy's shoulder with one of his arm. "Come on, Lucy! Smile!"

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy smiled while their photos were taken by Garu. The result came out on a small box inside the booth few seconds later. Lucy admits that the photos are really cute. The first one is Natsu hugging her shoulder with Happy on his head, the second is Lucy pulling Natsu's cheek until it stretched, and the third is Natsu, Lucy, and Happy made the symbol of peace with their fingers.

When Lucy took the photos, she found another photos under her photos.

"Eh, Garu-san, there's another photos here.."

Garu peeked from behind the black glass. "Oh, maybe it was that sweet couple. The boy has just confessed his feelings to the girl when I've done took their photos, and the girl accepted him and she kissed him, then, yeah, you know. But then suddenly they stopped and leave my booth in hurry by that backdoor."

Lucy's eyebrows wrinkled. "Wow. But that's sweet."

"Yeah, you're right. Oh yeah, why don't you took that photos and give it to them? I saw their tattoos and they're Fairy Tail members. You are Fairy Tail members too ,right?"

"Yes, we are!" said Natsu, really excited when Garu said 'Fairy Tail.'

Lucy's eyes grew widener. _Oh! There's new couple in Fairy Tail! I wonder who are they..maybe Bisca and Alzack.._

Lucy took the photos of the sweet couple, and flipped it to see who are them. But when she saw it, she closed her mouth with her hand in instant while her eyes grew really wide.

Natsu and Happy take a look on the photos that made Lucy really shocked. When they saw it, Happy was shocked, same like Lucy, while Natsu looks excited.

"This is Gray, right? And this one is Erza, right? Whoa, Gray kissed her cheek! This is Erza, who hugged Gray's neck, right? They're making this 'peace' sign, like we did! I don't believe it that it's them inside the booth before us!"

Lucy and Happy still stared at the photos with shock.

"Oi, Happy, Lucy, by the way, what is 'making out' ? Garu said they done it here, right? Can you explain it to me?"

**I made Natsu looks stupid. Sorry, but I do think that Natsu is pretty blind in lovelife-thingy -_- Hope you like it! Sorry if it's bad and sorry for the bad grammar. Thank you for reading, I accept any kind of reviews!**


	9. Front Hand Spring

Scarlet Meets Dark Blue – Grayza Drabbles

9 – FRONT HAND SPRING

**A/N : FINALLY I'm free! I'm freeeeee! Those crazy homeworks..gah. Okay, finally I can update the story, but i think those homeworks and SHINee made my brain kinda twisted. Hope you like it!**

"Come on."

Gray glared at Erza who was standing in front of him, smirk appeared on her face.

"What? Don't have any strength?"

"I still have my strength-" said Gray, slowly stood up and walked backwards for few steps – "and I'll do your dare perfectly. I'll not accompany you for any shoppings today."

"Oh really? I think you will, well, since for 5 chances I'd give you, you've failed three."

Lucy groaned at the bar counter.

"If this keep happening, I'll not get that cute dress I've found yesterday!" said Lucy, then slammed her head to the counter in depression.

Natsu sit beside her, rubbing her back, showing his simpathy, while inside his heart he was so happy that Lucy and Erza's monthly shopping have 50% possibility of being cancelled. That's simply means that he doesn't need to being dragged by Lucy to every shops she saw and waiting for her to buy her clothes.

Mirajane walked to the counter, brought her groceries on her hands. Her eyes stared at the ice mage and the Titania in confusion.

"Eh, Natsu? What was happened while I went for groceries? Why the tables are shifted to the corner of our guild? And why Lucy looks so depressed?" asked Mirajane, really confused.

"Well, it's the first day of the month and as usual Erza and Lucy wants to go shopping. But that stupid ice head doesn't want to accompany Erza today. Erza got angry and forced him to accompany her but they ended it with non-stop arguing. Finally Erza dared him to do a cartwheel continued by front hand spring until he reached the guild's door. If he succesfully made it, Erza will allow him to not accompany her for shopping today." Explained Natsu.

"Oh, do a front hand spring is pretty hard, you know. You need a really strong hands. Then what's the problem?"

"Erza give him 5 chances, Gray have failed three of them, and everytime he failed they'll arguing each other around 5 minutes until he tried again. So, can you count how many minutes I've spent to waiting for that stupid couple to finish their argue?" said Lucy emotionally.

"Oh Lucy, don't be sad! I'm sure they'll finish it soon."

"Come on, Gray! Do it!"

Erza's shout got Mirajane's, Natsu's, and Lucy's attention back to the ice mage that is about to do another tumbling actions.

Gray exhales, then start running for few steps, then lifted his hands, put it on the floor and started do the cartwheel. He'd done it perfectly. One second after he done the cartwheel, he put his hands on the floor again and started to do the front hand spring. He spinned one, then twice, then thrice...

And on the fourth spin, he fell to the floor.

"BAHAHAHAHA!"

Erza's laugh made Gray glared at her in instant.

"Shut up!"

"You've failed again~"

"Shut the fuck up, Erza."

"Only one chance left, Gray. Do your best, then. I'll wait at the door, so we can go to my favourite boutique!"

"I won't go to that place." Said Gray, then get back to his last position to do another cartwheel. This is his last chance, so he must do it perfectly.

"Come on, argue moree!" hissed Natsu, wishing Gray to spend more time in the guild so they don't need to go to the boutiques and shops.

"Come on, do it fast!" hissed Lucy, lost her patience.

"Hope they don't broke anything." Said Mirajane, while cleaning the counter.

Gray stared at the guild's door in focus, then stretched his arms and legs. In front of him, around 5 meters, is the Erza Scarlet, waiting with a smirk on her face.

_I won't lose, and make that smirk disappeared._

Gray stared at Erza again. At her shining hair, her curvy body, her sweet lips and her beautiful face...

Those thinkings are succesfully made Gray's determination to reach the guild's door get stronger.

Gray exhales, then started running, and put his hands on the floor.

He pushed his body upwards, done the cartwheel perfectly again. In one seconds he continued with front hand spring and started spinning to the door.

He could peek when he was spinning – the door is just few centimeters away.

He smirked and done another front hand spring, landed perfectly on the floor, just 3 centimeters from Erza.

He just don't realized that 3 centimeters are too close, and just with a soft tremble from Gray, the gap between them will closed instantly.

And it did.

Gray's and Erza's eyes grew widener when their lips accidentally touched each other and blocked each other from saying any words.

"Oops." Said Natsu, Lucy, and Mirajane together.

When they thought that Gray and Erza will stop the accidental kiss, Gray held her cheek and kiss her deeper. Erza herself doesn't reject it.

Few seconds later, they broke the kiss, their cheeks blushed together.

"Be careful on your way." Said Gray, trying to act as cool as he could after the makeout.

"..O-Okay, like I'd promised. I'll go alone, then." Said Erza – "Lucy! Do you want to join me or not?"

"FINALLY..."whispered Lucy, very thankful – "yes! Wait for me, Erza! Come on ,Natsu!"

Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm and dragged him to the guild's door, ready to go for shopping.

Natsu's eyes narrowed when he glared at Gray.

"You really are a son of a bitch."

Gray smirked, and raised his eyebrows.

**That's it! Sorry if it's bad and sorry if you don't like it -_- Sorry for the grammar mistakes! I accept any kind of reviews from all of you. Thankyouu!**


	10. The Grudge

_**Scarlet Meets Dark Blue – GrayZa Drabbles**_

_**A/N : I'm a bad writer. I abandoned this for too long TT sorry! My school is crazy and I don't have any spare time! Here's a small update, hope you'll enjoy it!**_

**10 – THE GRUDGE**

Erza opened her room's door slowly, then slipped inside as fast as she could. Quickly she slammed the door until it closed, then she stared around her room, examined her own room to prevent any kind of woman ghost with long dark hair that covered her face and bloody white dress.

All these paranoia is because of Levy. She borrowed a horror movie from Cana, titled "Ju-On : The Grudge". The cover is scary ; a woman with her hair covering her face and red eyes. Levy borrowed it because Cana said it worthed to watch. So, Levy invited her, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Happy, and Charle to watch the movie tonight at Lucy's place, but Gray can't came along because he said he have errands to do, left her alone tonight, while Lucy and Levy are watching the movie and cuddling at their boyfriends.

Erza thought the movie won't give any effect, like other horror movies she had watched. So when the movie started, calmly Erza watched the entire movie, not covering her eyes with anything.

Which is definitely a wrong thing to do, because now she's scared. Really scared. She never knew that a movie could give her that effect. That long-haired woman ghost is truly scary. What if the woman ghost appeared and crawling on her stairs towards her like in the movie? What if the ghost's son came to her and peeked from the window like in the movie? What if that woman ghost, with long dark hair, pale face, body covered with blood, opened mouth, and that scary voice of her came to her in the middle of her sleep?

Erza jumped to her bed and covered her body with her blanket. But suddenly she remembered.

What if the ghost appeared inside her blanket and stared at her with her scary face, like the movie does?

Erza throw the blanket immediately. She about to turn the TV on, when suddenly she remembered one of the scene from Ju-On again.

What if the TV suddenly broke, and showed her the face of that woman ghost?

Erza throw the remote as well, and throw her body to her bed and lain there, her face faced the roof.

"Oh my God. Please, God, bless me tonight. Get that woman ghost and his son away from my mind…" mumbled Erza, closing her eyes slowly.

She was just fell asleep when suddenly she felt a wind blew to her face, warm and slow. Like someone's breath….

Erza opened her eyes in instant, and saw a dark hair already surrounding her and someone's face already in front of her ; the gap is just few centimeters, with red spots on his forehead. His eyes are wide and staring at her deeply.

"H-Ha..."

"KYAAAAAA!"

Erza punched that person until he slammed the wall, and quickly Erza throw anything on her sight to that figure.

"I never came to your house! Why you came to me!" said Erza in panic, and ran out from her bedroom. _I never went to Tokunaga's house, the house of that ghost! Why now she came to me?_

The person slowly lifted his head, his dark hair that covered his face started lifted.

"KYAAAAAAAA! GET OUT! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Erza ran out from her room, out to the corridor and ran to the stairs. She stared at her room, scared.

Suddenly a hand came out from her room, grabbed the corridor's carpet, then followed by the other hand. Someone is crawling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Erza ran down to the first floor, opened the Fairy Hills door and ran outside, and accidentally hit Levy who just arrived.

"E-E-Erza? What happened? Why do you looked so panic?" asked Levy – "where are you going?"

"The guild, Levy. Don't come in! The ghost is there, she's chasing me.."said Erza, really scared – "your movie is a curse!"

"What-" Levy haven't finished her sentence when Erza left her there, leaving her confused.

"What happened…"mumbled Levy, then opened the door.

"Levy?"

Levy lifted her head, and her eyes grew wide when she saw who called her.

"G-G-G-Gray?"

In front of her, is Gray Fullbuster, topless as usual, with bruises on his face and body, red spots on his forehead, messy dark hair, and pissed face.

"Who beats you? Who made you got these bruises?"

"You know who? It's Titania."

Levy's eyebrows wrinkled.

"E-Erza? But why.."

"I don't know! Today is our 1st anniversary, so I hide inside her bedroom to surprise her right on 00.00 a.m.! I hide behind her bed , then bowed and faced her so when she woke up she'll saw my face in instand and I planned to give her a kiss.." said Gray then blushed – " but then suddenly she screamed and hit me and punched me and throw everything on me! She keep screaming 'I never came to your house' 'Why are you doing this to me' 'I don't wanna die', what the hell is happened? I even wrote a 'Happy 1st Anniversary' on my forehead with strawberry jelly!"

'_I never came to your house' ? 'I don't wanna die' ? Hide behind her bed? Bowed, and faced Erza with that position?_

"Ah…"

"What is it, Levy?"

"No, no. Just now, go to Fairy Tail, apologize, and explained it all, and said you don't have any intentions to make her scared." Said Levy.

"But why she reacted like that?"

"Watch this. Go now, before she think she'll be dead in few days!" said Levy, then give Gray a movie tape, then left him.

Gray's eyebrows wrinkled, then he stared at the tape. A movie, titled "Ju-On : The Grudge".

"Heh? Maybe after I apologize, I'll watch this movie as soon as possible. I need explanation."

And that night, Gray can't sleep until morning came.

_**Is it bad? Sorry, really really sorry :[ I hope you liked it! Really sorry for the bad grammar and if this story is not good enough. I accept any kind of review, so please, give me a review about this story! Thank you so much! :D**_


	11. Pimple

Scarlet Meets Dark Blue – Grayza Drabbles

**A/N : I made it too long I think T_T enjoy!**

11 – PIMPLE

"Here, Erza. Try to put this on – maybe it'll help you. Because this cream had helped me for many times."

Lucy smiled brightly, while put a small bottle on the table, in front of Erza who was sitting next to her and surely is having a bad mood.

"Thanks a lot, Lucy. I hope this cream will really help me." Said Erza, then smiled slightly and take that cream bottle. She read the writings that written on that bottle, it said 'Skin Magicream – Make your skin as perfect as silk'.

"Well, I must go now, Natsu must be already waiting.." said Lucy, then glanced at her watch - "well, right! See you later, Erza! I wish that pimple will heal as soon as possible! If you don't want to wait too long, well, you can squish it if you want! Bye!"

"Yeah, thank you, Lucy…" said Erza, while watching Lucy walked out from the guild, leaving her alone on the bar. The guild is not as crowd as usual today.

_Squish it? How painful it will be?_

Erza sighed, and stared at her reflection on the glass in front of her. It's her, Erza Scarlet, with her long scarlet hair, her armor…

And her new, swollen red pimple on her nose.

Right. She doesn't know how could this pimple came out from her pores like that. She almost never have a pimple before on her face, maybe because her routine habit to wash her face everyday - more that twice a day.

And suddenly, bang. She felt something swollen on her nose, and she found a pimple already there, really big. First time the color of the pimple is the same as the skin, but on the second day, it turned to red.

Erza doesn't think that this pimple will be annoying. It hurts a little, but it's fine. The most annoying thing that made Erza really hates this pimple and want to destroy it is ; people's reactions.

Just today, maybe 50 people or more already asked her the same question – "What is that red thing on your nose, Erza?". Then when she answered, some of them will give a symphaty, but some of them, who brave enough, are smiling and trying to hold their urges to making fun of her pimple. Those brave people are like Natsu, Happy, Cana, (even) Mirajane, and some other people.

Erza sighed. She put that cream bottle inside of her skirt pocket. When she got home, she'll put this cream for 24 hours and will never, ever let it rinsed by water or anything.

"What is that red thing on your nose, Erza?"

Erza's eyes grew wider when she heard that question, again. Again. Quickly she stared at the person who just spoke, ready to yell at him.

"Oi, Erza. What is this? Is this pimple?"

Gray Fullbuster, with eyes that full of curiousity, stared deeply at Erza's pimple and pointed at it.

Erza took a deep breath.

"Yes, it is. What? What is your problem? Do you have any problem with this pimple?" said Erza, glaring at Gray.

"Whoa, whoa, easy. It's just…it's so swollen and red.." said Gray – "and don't you know that the top of the pimple already turned into white? It'll pop soon, it's ready to pop."

"Pop? You mean like.."

"Burst. Pop. The thing inside that pimple will come out and it'll disappear!" said Gray – "eh, you don't know?"

"No, I don't.."

"Tch, beauty queen Titania never have a pimple before. She took care of her face really well. How could I don't think about that."

Erza smacked his head in instant.

"You still dare to making fun of me?"

"Ouch! Calm down, Erza!" said Gray, rubbing his head – "but, actually pimple will disappear easily and fast if you squish it."

Erza's eyes grew wider. "SQUISH!"

"Yeah, like, press it really hard until it pops."

Erza stared at Gray in disbelief. "B-But, it hurts, right? It must be really hurts! Have you done it before?"

"Yes, sometimes I have pimple on my face. But then I squished it. It'll hurts for seconds, but after that it will be okay! The pimple will disappear." Said Gray – "and your pimple, you better squish it. It'll disappear, you know.."

Erza can't help to be interested when she heard the word 'disappear'. She really wants this pimple to be disappeared. She really wants to. And squish the pimple is not really bad, the pain won't last long tho..

"Okay, let me try to squish it.."

"Tch, let me do that. You never squish a pimple, don't you?" said Gray. He sit beside her, then move his chair until he got closer to Erza, and his face is just few centimeters from her. He's playing with his chair – sometimes rest his weight only on one of the chair's feet, moving forward and backward.

"Face me."

Erza turned her head and faced Gray, who looks really serious about squishing her pimple. He put both of his thumbs on Erza's nose, positioning his thumbs so the pimple is right between his thumbs.

"It'll be hurt a little.."

"Okay." Said Erza, hold her breath, while Gray rest his weight on one of the chair's feet, and lean forward to make it easier for him to squish the pimple.

And suddenly, she felt it. She felt the pain. Like, something really hard pressing at her pimple, from both sides, really hard.

"YAAH! GRAY WHAT THE F- "

Quickly Erza snapped Gray's fingers, pushed it away to make it left her nose.

And she doesn't know that snapped Gray's fingers while he was really concentrating, made him lost his balance and slightly fell forward, towards Erza.

It's slightly. Just slightly.

But it took few centimeters, and those centimeters gap that were closed because of Gray lost his balance made a big difference.

Like, now Gray's lips and Erza's lips met accidentally.

Gray stared at Erza in shock. So do Erza. He could felt the taste of Erza's lipbalm, and Erza could taste Gray's cold lips.

Gray also could taste the warmness of her mouth when slightly she opened his mouth. Erza herself could taste his tongue that started trailing her lips and almost went deeper to her mouth.

"Erza! I think I give you the wrong cre-"

Both Erza and Gray snapped out to reality, opened their eyes and pulled themselves together. Erza quickly glanced at Lucy, if she saw what they were doing when she came.

"Y-Yeah? What's wrong, Lucy?" asked Erza, like nothing happened. While she's acting, Gray quickly made himself busy by singing.

"Eh.." Lucy stared at Erza – "Am I disturbing you…?"

"No, no , no!" said Erza and Gray together – "not at all."

"But few minutes ago you looked so close and was doing something." Said Happy who fly beside Lucy.

"Yes, and I see Gray touched your face like that.."

"I- I was squishing her pimple!" said Gray – "she asked me to do that."

"Eh? But I think Erza never want to do that, she's afraid of the pain, right?"

"I forced her, so I could squish it. Squishing the pimple will make it disappear more quickly, right?"

"Is it not painful at all for you, Erza?" asked Happy, made Erza jerked a little.

"It's very painful! Very, very painful."

"And you don't scream at all?"

Gray glanced at Erza, wishing that Titania will have another answer, because now he can't even think one.

Erza kept silent for few seconds, but then suddenly her face got serious.

"No. Because I was saving my energy."

"For what?" asked Lucy and Happy together.

Slowly Erza glanced at Gray, and smiled a little.

_Sorry, Gray._

"For…THIS!"

Suddenly Erza punched Gray really hard made him flew in front of Lucy and Happy who are really surprised. Gray hit the wall until it smashed and fell into pieces of bricks.

Gray tried to stand up, getting rid of the bricks and staring at Erza who is walking towards him now.

Erza walked to Gray with her scary glare, and stopped few centimeters in front of him.

"It really hurts, idiot!" said Erza, with her angry face.

Gray stared at her in confusion. _It's her who agreed to squish her pimple! Why did she angry like this?_

"Sorry." Whispered Erza – "I do this so they won't understand."

Gray raised his eyebrows.

Erza smiled slightly, then stared at him with her scary glare again, and walked to the door.

"Just deliver that cream to Fairy Hills, Lucy. Bye."

Lucy and Happy watchs Erza leaves, then stared at Gray who still trying to get the bricks off from his body.

"Oi, Lucy.." said Happy – "you know that was an act, right?"

Lucy smirked. "100% sure. And I know exactly what were they doing when we arrived."

Happy smiled. "Ayeee~ New gossip will be spread soon!"

_**A / N :**_**I'm thinking maybe this is the last chapter of this drabbles series school is really killing me so maybe I'll be on hiatus. But I think I still can do this series, but not so sure T_T what do you think about what should I do for this series?**

**By the way, thank you so much for reading! I accept any kind of reviews. Really sorry for the bad grammar, I'll try to improve it. Thank you so much! :D**


	12. Seat 18

**Scarlet Meets Dark Blue**

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.

**Let's see….have it been long since the last time I updated here? I'm feeling guilty ;~; sorry! *bows* I hope you like it :D **

**12 – Seat 18**

Erza glaring at the slow, spinning ferris wheel in front of her. Her hands are crossed in front of her chest. Behind him, the other visitors of the amusement park gathers together and hide behind pillars, aware of Erza's next rage.

The ferris wheel's operator peeks from his control room, and slowly walks, approaching Erza.

"Looks like Erza-san is in a bad mood…" says the operator when he's already beside Erza – "destroying the gates and shoving people like that. You're in a bad mood indeed."

Erza quickly glances. "Yes, I am. Now, you better let me to get in to the seat and let me here for 3 spins."

"Aih, what's your problem? Your quest?" asks the operator – "…oh, is it Gray-san?"

Erza already prepared another angry and harsh words for the reply, but when she heard the name of that ice boy, her mouth prefers to shut.

_I know he knew it. I know he knew it, that today is the day. _

"Ah, I know it.."says the operator, slowly smiles.

"He left." Says Erza – "yesterday he left for that mission. That unimportant mission that requires a week to accomplish. Of course he won't be back today, right? And I've bought cakes and other things for our mini anniversary celebration! I've excited enough! But then he went to that stupid mission. That stupid boy! Aaaargh!"

Erza kicks another gate, and break it in instant.

The operator stares at the gate that just broken and the other gates. He really doesn't know what will his boss do for this.

Suddenly the ferris wheel stopped, and an empty seat stopped in front of Erza.

"Ah then.." says the operator –"Please get in, Erza-san. 3 spins, am I correct?"

Erza stares at the empty seat of ferris wheel. "Yes."

"What number is it, let me write it down.."says the operator, and glances to the seat. "Ah! It's 18."

"What? Is there something happened to this seat? Is it broken?"

"No, no no. It's a pretty popular seat, hehe. Some visitors said that this seat brings luck."

"Huh? Luck?"

"Yeah, luck for their problems, so it'll be solved easily. Also unexpected things that brings happiness, yeah I don't know. They said that this seat is a lucky seat."

"Ha. I don't believe in superstitions." Says Erza, then steps in – "please spin it, sir."

"Yes!" said the operator, then walks to the control room.

Erza sits, close the seat's door and look up. The seat got a roof, so it's dark enough inside. She still can see the scenery from the windows, tho.

_I supposed to spent this time with him like what he had promised weeks ago, right.._

Erza sighs_. Can I just have a memorable moment of my first anniversary with Gray?_

_BAM!_

Erza quickly glances at the roof. That loud voice came from the roof! Something's fell to the roof, it's heavy enough to made that loud sound..

Is it a person?

Erza get her sword ready, her eyes glued to the roof.

_Thump, thump, thump._

"Fuck.."

_It's clearly a person's step! And someone's just cursed from there!_

Quickly Erza stab the roof with her sword, then pulled it back.

"What the..!"

Suddenly Erza hears someone knocking the window. Quickly she turned around, but suddenly someone break the window, and swings inside! The winter's fog went inside, made Erza's sight became blurry.

"Who are you?" yells Erza, her sword directed to the window. When her sights become clear and she can see clearly who is that suspicious person, her jaw dropped.

"Really, Erza! What the fuck is wrong with you, huh? You almost stab my forehead!"

The ice magician, topless as usual, his hand hold the sword and the other hand on his head, rubbing his forehead.

"….Gray?"

Gray sighs, then pulled the sword, along with Erza that hold it with her. Quickly he throw the sword to the floor and hugs Erza.

Erza can feel her cheeks are blushing when Gray hug her tighter.

"Sorry, I forgot..I remembered it this morning."

"Idiot."

Erza can feel he's grinning right now. "But I bought you a cheesecake!" said Gray, letting go his hug.

"I don't care!" yells Erza, then punchs Gray at his stomach.

"Akh! What? What's wrong with me bought you a cheesecake?"

"Because I've bought a lot enough at home! I've prepared a lot for the mini celebration that I've been planning since weeks ago, but then you went for that stupid mission! I've spent a lot of money!"

"Ah, sorry..I really don't mean to.."

Erza glares at Gray, who looks worried enough because he's guilty.

"Oh, but I made this too."

Gray take something from his pocket, and show two pieces of ice – crystallized ice. The shape is sword.

"This is earrings. I made it by myself!"

"Idiot!" said Erza, then smacked Gray's head. "I told you making this kind of ice is dangerous for your body!"

"I don't care!" said Gray – "I don't care if it's for you."

Erza still glares at Gray, but she admits that she can't hide her blush.

"Now, sit. Wear those earrings now."

Quickly, Erza change her earrings to Gray's earrings. It's cold on her ears, but comfortable.

Erza stares at Gray's eyes, with smile.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Titania." Says Gray, then pulled Erza closer – "now, since we still have 2 more spins at this ferris wheel, what should we do?"

"You knew it?"

"I went to the control room first, you know. Then when I knew which seat you're in, I climbed that ferris wheel. Am I cool?"

"Idiot."

"Yeah, keep calling me idiot. You're still going to spend 2 spins of ferris wheel with me."

As Gray lean closer to her, Erza smiles and thank the operator inside her mind.

_Seat 18 did brings luck and good things.._

**School's sucks. I'm a senior right now so it's getting harder T_T wish me luck! Thanks for reading, I'll accept any kind of reviews! I'll try to update as often as I could. **


	13. Marks

Scarlet Meets Dark Blue

_**-Hello! I know I'm a bad writer, I know I haven't do any updates…I'm sorry T_T too many things to do at school and outside school. Here's a long update? Hehe enjoy!-**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Fairy Tail. If I owned it, I'll turn it into NC-17 manga with Gray and Erza making love everyday. =_=**_

13 – Marks

It's a pleasant afternoon in Fairy Tail. Everyone is having their relax time, some of them are chatting with each other, or playing games, or just watching another people doing their activities. Today, Fairy Tail's girls are gathered at Fairy Tail's corner, busy chatting with each other, talking about many things. Most of them are gossips, though.

"Oh really, Mirajane-san. Your cheesecake is the best as always!" says Levy, chewing the cake delightfully. Mirajane just smiles and give the girls another portion of the cheesecakes, except Cana who chose to stays with her alcohols than the cakes.

"I haven't see Lucy or Erza today.." says Bisca when cleaning her guns.

"They went for a mission since yesterday. It's for 15-years-old above wizards, so I can't join." Says Wendy.

"Oh, too bad. Lucy is the best source for our best gossip topic, tho." Says Levy, which then followed by the laughs and the agreement from the other girls except Juvia.

"If you guys will talking about this topic again, Juvia will leave." Says Juvia, then sips her tea.

"Aish, no, Juvia! We won't talk about it since there's no Lucy. There are no updates for the news. She's the one who knew the most about Gray and Erza's relationship, right?"

Juvia snorts when she heard those words again. Well yeah. The girls's most talked about topic is about Gray-sama and Erza's relationship. They said it's the most interesting relationship in the guild. Both of them are good looking and have a cool appearance, and their ways to show their affections are cute and romantic – that's what the girls said. The girls even have the name for this couple, they called it the "Flaming Charisma" couple.

"We have no topics, then?" says Cana, then sips her alcohol.

Suddenly, the guild's door opens loudly. All of them glances at the door and found the blonde girl standing there, out of breath.

Lucy – the one who opens the door - quickly runs to the girls, then sit at the center.

"GIRLS! I –huff- I ne – huff – I need to tell you guys SOMETHING!"

"What is it?" said all of them together. As expected from Lucy, the main gossiper.

"It's about the Flaming Charisma!"

"OOOOH!" said the girls together.

All of them quickly moves their seats closer to Lucy. Even Juvia who had promised will leave, can't help to move her seat too.

"What is it?" ask Mirajane, curious.

Lucy takes her breath quickly. "Okay. I'll do it fast because they will arrive here soon – " said Lucy – " it's…. I think I've busted them doing SOMETHING last night."

"WHAT?"

"What do you mean by 'SOMETHING' ?" asks Cana, can't help to be curious.

"Wendy, I don't think this story will suit your age." Said Charle, and quickly get Wendy out from the girls.

Lucy inhales again. "It's… I saw a hickey at Erza's neck.."

"WHAT?" again, the girls shouts at the same time. Juvia's jaw drops.

"It's not finished yet!" said Lucy – "and I also found a mark on Gray's lips…like something has bit it so it leave marks.."

Juvia almost passed out, thanks to Evergreen who holds her. Mirajane's eyes grew bigger. "Re-al-ly? Are you sure, Lucy? What if it's just a wounds from fighting or because something hit them?"

"Eh…" says Lucy, suddenly thinks again – " well that could be true..but.."

"Hello!"

The girls glances at the door quickly, and finds Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy standing there.

"I miss you guyssss!" says Natsu, quickly run inside the guild and hugging the boys one by one. Gray just smiles, then also walks inside with Happy and Erza. Erza walks towards the girls's crowd, who are panic but trying to keep their poker face.

"Hi, girls!" says Erza, quickly take a seat. "Mirajane~ Can I have the cake?"

"S-S-Sure!" says Mirajane, then give Erza a slice of the cake. Erza smiles, then quickly eat the cake and enjoy every bite of it.

"Erza-san, there's something at your neck?" says Juvia, with her emotionless face. Cana chokes from her alcohol in instant, Levy drops her book and Lucy chokes from the cheesecake.

"What? What is it?" asks Erza, her face doesn't show any panic reactions at all. "Where is it? Here?" asks her again, then rubbing her neck.

Quickly Juvia holds Erza's hair and lift some of it, so her neck is fully shown. She points at a red spot under her jaw.

"Here. This one." Juvia even pokes the red spot, makes the girls's jaws drops, surprised about how brave, or brainless Juvia is.

Erza frowns. "Ouch. That hurts."

Juvia's eyebrows twitched. _Hurts? Hickeys are not supposed to hurts, right?_

"It hurts? Do you need any medicine?" asks Mirajane calmly.

"No, no. I think it's because I try to separate the fight yesterday."

Lucy's mouth forms an O. _Fight?_

"Oh yes… yesterday Natsu and Gray are fighting indeed." Says Lucy, driving the girls stares at her in confusion.

"Yep. And Natsu punched my neck accidentally if I'm not wrong.." says Erza, then takes another bite of her cheesecake – "and I accidentally hit them also."

"OI! GRAY!"

The girls's glances at the voice's source. It's Natsu, who was pointing at Gray who was walking towards the girls.

"What, firehead?" asks Gray, looks not giving any damn at all.

"We haven't settles our business!" says Natsu – "you need to pay for this!" Natsu points at a bruise at his forehead.

"Idiot. You have punched and scratched me here! It's enough!" says Gray, who points at his upper lips. It is swollen, and there's a spot that looks like a new scar.

"I don't care! I'll give it more for you!"

"Fire has ate your brain, huh?" says Gray angrily – "come here you punk!"

And they fights again, like usual. Just this time, Erza is too busy with her cheesecake, she doesn't try to separate it.

"Lucy." Whispers Levy – "is that scar at Gray's lips is the one that you were talking about?"

Lucy stares at the scar at Gray's lips and the bruise at Erza's neck. "W-Well yeah, but-"

"This is all misunderstanding." Says Cana, not interested anymore.

Mirajane sighs, disappointed. While Juvia sighs happily.

"Gray-sama will never betray Juvia's love for him." Says Juvia proudly – "again, girls. Juvia told you that those affections things that you have been talking about, are just a normal things to do, not having any special meanings."

Juvia stands up, then walks proudly, out from the guild. So do the girls, starts doing their own business, leaving Lucy as the most disappointed one.

Lucy pouts. "Aish, but I really thought it was real.."

Levy smiles and pat her shoulders. "We really want them to date for real, it makes us takes little things as big things, right?"

"Well yeah, but.."

"It's okay. I'm sure they are real, tho. But they just don't want to shows it." Whispers Levy.

Lucy pouts again, then glances at Erza who was busy eating cheesecakes and doesn't care about her surroundings.

"Well.."

"Do you want to go to the new boutique at Magnolia? They are selling dresses for cheap prizes just for today!" says Levy, driving Lucy out from her disappointment. It works. When Lucy heard the word 'cheap' , her eyes grew bigger.

"Really? Let's go, then!" says Lucy – "Erza, you want to go to?"

"Mm-hm." Says Erza, shakes her head. "I need to get all of these cakes inside my stomach first."

They laughs, then walks away and leave Erza alone.

When all of the girls gone, Gray have finished Natsu up, and walks towards Erza. He sits in front of her.

"You have a great acting skills, and great way of thinking." Says Gray, staring at Erza's eyes.

Erza smirks. "You need to thank me. I'm surprised too, those lies running through my head in instant.

Gray licks his lips. "But really, your teeth are sharps. It really hurts last night, it bleeds!"

"You don't know how big the hickey?" hisses Erza. "I'm really surprised when I see it in the morning. Are you going to eat me last night or what?"

Gray laughs, then caress Erza's face. "You're just too tempting and delicious, that's all."

"So do your lips."

Both of them laughs softly.

"Want to go to my place? I want it again."

Erza stares at Gray in disbelief, but then giggles.

"Sure, why not?"

Gray smirks, and quickly hold her hand and drags Erza.

"OI! GRAY! Where are you going! Our business is not over yet!" shouts Natsu, who is surprisingly, already conscious.

Gray stops, then glares at Natsu.

"Sorry, fire-ass. I have something that more important than our business right now."

Gray put his arm around Erza's neck, and walk out from the guild with smirk.

**-_It's pretty long? I haven't do any updates for years OMG! I really mis GrayZa :') thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll update again as soon as I can since senior year is killing me right now =_= -_**


	14. Cupcake

Scarlet Meets Dark Blue - GrayZa Drabbles

_**A/N : It's holiday in my country already~! So maybe I'll be able to update more often ^^ **_

_**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

**14 – Cupcake**

"What the fuck?"

Gray grumbles, as Erza put another pile of plates and bowls in front of him. He haven't finished all of the spoons yet, and Erza already give him more work to do.

"Why are you keep giving me dishes?" yells Gray angrily.

This is not his main intention. He follows Erza to this stupid cooking class so that he can spend some quality time with her. It had became very hard for both of them to spend a special time just for both of them, since now public already knew their relationship. Even if he just sit beside Erza in the guild, the whole guild will whistled and teased them non-stop, and Juvia starts sulking. Fairy Hills have forbid Gray to come back to that place again since the last incident when Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Happy and Levi accidentally caught them in a super awkward condition. In missions, they can't even hold hands because Natsu, Lucy, and Happy would stare at them and made them felt uncomfortable.

Nobody knows how much Gray miss Erza, how much he miss their special times together, just both of them.

"So we can finish these cupcakes faster, Gray. And we will be able to go back to guild faster, and take another missions." Says Erza while turning the oven on.

Gray stares at this woman in disbelief.

"Now get back to your dishes!" yells Erza. Gray quickly turns back and starts scrubbing the plates again, while Erza smiles and get back to her bowl, mixing creams and vanilla, maybe for the icing.

_Erza is hopeless. I think it's me who need to make a start. At least I must get a kiss on the lips today._

Gray quickly scrubs all of the dishes to get his work finished. When it finished already, he walk towards Erza and stand up behind her.

"What's now, Gray? Are the dishes clea-"

Erza freezes when suddenly Gray's firm arms hug her waist and pulls her so her back touchs Gray's chest. Gray put his chin on her shoulder, she's even able to feel Gray's breath on her neck.

"Gray! What are you do-"

"I miss you, we haven't spend time together for a pretty long time."

Gray's husky voice succesfully make Erza blushes. She keeps her eyes on the floor, trying to hide her pink cheeks.

Suddenly Gray move closer and Erza can swear, it's his lips that was kissing her neck right now.

"Gray-"

"Yes~?"Gray whispers. _This is going to be a success. I will get a kiss today._

Erza closes her eyes tightly.

Gray is about to move to Erza's ears when suddenly some kind of cream splatted right on his face.

He quickly jerks backwards, touching his face that now is full of vanilla cream. He takes a tissue near him and quickly cleans his face. He stares at Erza – who was holding a bag of vanilla cream for icing – in disbelief.

"You HIT my face with that cream?"

Erza narrows her eyes. "If I could, I might be have hit you with my sword, idiot!"

Gray glares at Erza in disbelief. She looks really angry, but her cheeks are blushing madly.

Gray grins. _She enjoys it. That blush explains everything._

"If you dare to do that kind of actions again here, it's my sword that will hit your fa-"

DING!

"Oh~!" says Erza happily, the tone of her voice drastically changes. She turns to the oven, put her gloves and open the oven slowly.

"Aah~ Gray, look!"

Gray lazily walks to the oven, and peeks inside. The cupcakes looks nice, it's not burnt. The shape is perfect too.

"Woah, I did it~~" says Erza happily. Gray can't help to blush when he sees Erza's smile – a cute smile of a girl who just accomplished something. It's been a long time since the last time he saw that kind of smile on Erza's face.

"Give me one!" says Gray, his arm trying to reach the cupcakes, but Erza shove it away.

"NO!" says Erza – "you annoys me too much today. No. Go buy your own cupcake."

Gray pouts. "But I really want to taste it! You won't give me any of those? Not even one?"

"No."

Erza grabs one of the cupcake and starts eating it, right in front of Gray that looks pissed.

"Mmm, it's delicious!" says Erza happily. She takes another bite.

"It really is delicious! But I won't give you a-"

Erza haven't finish her sentence when suddenly Gray cups her face, pulls her towards him, and kiss her roughly, with his tongue forcing Erza's mouth to open.

Erza glares at Gray in shock when his tongue travelling inside her mouth. She tries to pull back, but she must admit – she miss Gray's lips. Slowly she kiss him back, replying every touch from his lips.

After few seconds, Erza realizes that the piece of cupcake that she just put in her mouth few seconds ago are gone. Gray slowly pulls back, while chewing something.

Erza narrows her eyes and direct her glares to Gray.

"What? You kiss me just for that thing?"

Gray smiles while still chewing. "Yes. Um, and also, I really want to kiss you today."

"Tch. I hate you, Gray."

"Don't lie~ From that kiss, I'm 100% believe that you don't have any hate towards me." Says Gray happily, then takes another cupcake. "By the way, it really is delicious."

"Everyone~~ It's 4.00 P.M. already! The cooking class is OVER~! Now please clean your station and get home safely! Good bye~~" shouts the MC from the center of the hall.

"Let's clean up now, and have a dinner, okay?" asks Gray – "We haven't spend time together lately. I really miss you, that's all. Sorry if I annoyed you too much today."

Erza pouts and take off her apron. Slowly, she smiles.

"It's okay, I miss you too. Don't worry about it."

"Graaay! Erzaaa!"

Gray and Erza glances at the source of the voice. It's Natsu, Lucy, and Happy – running from the entrance door.

"What is it?"

"We got a easy mission, but the salary is really high! Almost 2 million jewels!" says Natsu happily – "we will start tonight!"

"Tonight?" asks Gray and Erza together.

"Eh..? Why? Do you guys have plans?" asks Lucy, confused.

"Do you have a date~?" asks Happy, succesfully make both Erza and Gray blushes.

"N-No! It's like, so sudden..that's all." Says Erza.

"There goes our date.."mumbles Gray.

Erza chuckles. "Don't worry, we still able to eat that cupcakes together on Fairy Hills's rooftop after this. No one come to Fairy Hills at time like this, they are busy at the guild."

"Wah! Cupcakes!" shouts Natsu and Happy together. They quickly run to the counter, but suddenly Erza kick them away.

"Stay away from my cupcakes!" shouts Erza angrily, then hisses – "it's for Gray. You touch it, you'll die."

"I'm sorry!" screams Natsu and Happy, quickly runs away, dragging Lucy with them.

"E-eh! Erza, Gray, we'll see you tonight!" says Lucy, waving to Erza and Gray.

Lucy turns to Natsu and Happy, who looks pissed because they didn't get any cupcakes.

"Guys, did I just heard that Erza says 'it's for Gray' ?" asks Lucy, curious.

"Aye! I think I heard that too!" says Happy – "could it be...Erza joined this class just for Gray?"

"No way, guys." Says Natsu suddenly – "Erza loves cakes. She won't share it to anyone else, so that cakes are must be just for herself!"

"Ah yes.." says Lucy and Happy together.

"But Lucy, I would like to if you want to go to a cooking class and cook some cakes for me." Says Natsu, and smirks widely.

Lucy smacks Natsu's head in instant.

_**I can't think much about the ending TT_TT sorry if it's bad, I think my creativity is decreasing :'' thank you for readings and giving reviews! I love you guys ({})**_


	15. Paper Crane

Scarlet Meets Dark Blue

15 – Paper Crane

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**A/N : I'm back with new story for my favorite pairing in the whole world~! Um, and I'm cheesy. I know.**

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes!**

Gray grunts.

He knows that this is a high-paid mission. Well, it's one million jewels! Why would he decline it? The mission itself is not even S-categorized!

But he's sure that there are many missions that easy and high-paid, and also definitely more fun and interesting than making two thousand paper cranes.

"Nine hundred and eighty nine!" yells Erza as she put the pink paper crane inside a huge box that already filled with so many paper cranes with so many different colors. The person who give the request ask them to put the paper cranes in two box, one thousand for each box.

Gray do the last fold for the green paper crane he was making, and sighs heavily as he sees the stack of origami papers in front of him.

_Natsu, that bastard, _curses Gray in his head. When Natsu see how interested Erza was at the paper crane request when Mirajane sticked it on the request board, he quickly take a random request and run away with Happy, and also taking Lucy away with him. He's definitely running away, and his fast-response is working perfectly, leaving Gray alone. And of course, the Titania forced Gray to join her in this mission.

And when Gray find Natsu eating beef bowl with Happy when he was going to shop for snacks and unleashed his anger to him for trapping him with those paper cranes, Natsu only said –

_"Idiot! I have put you in a situation where you will be able to spend so many times alone with Erza! Erza Scarlet, the girl who already stole that heart of yours since years ago! At least thank me, bastard! I bet both of you will never able to confess to each other unless you both got some push from outside. You better have confessed to her when I get back."_

"Nine hundred and ninety two.."mumbles Gray as he put the paper crane inside the box. Stupid Natsu. If he could easily got the perfect moment to confess, he must have done it since years ago!

Even so, Gray enjoys it. Thanks to this mission, he could spent some quality time with Erza, just like when they're still kids. Eat together at small street food stalls, relaxing at the riverbed together, and all of things that they would never able to do with just both of them because Natsu, Lucy, and Happy will always be there.

Finally he got the time to be with her, only with her, just both of them..

Gray gulps as he snap himself back to the reality. He shakes his head, and take another origami paper and start folding again.

_This is not the time for daydreaming!_

He didn't care how happy he was because, yes – Natsu did gave him perfect moments to confess – but still! They have been doing this for three days! It should be finished by today! He just can't bear folding hundreds of origami papers again.

"Gray?" Erza's soft voice quickly brings Gray back to the reality. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Says Gray, blushing a little – "got a little drunk from folding too many colored origami papers, I think."

Erza chuckles. "I got eleven left. It'll be done by evening."

"Y-Yeah." Says Gray – "finally. I think my fingers already got curled up."

"Let's go to the festival that Magnolia held today. It surely will get us relaxed. I'm kind of craving cotton candy, hehe."

Gray blinks. That feeling come again – that feeling when it feels like his heart is going to explode. It always appears everytime Erza ask him to go together – like eat together, shop together, or anything where there are only both of them.

"A-Are you going?" asks Erza, breaking the silence between the two that happened when Gray tried to calm himself down. Gray glances at Erza and somehow he can see a slight of blush on her cheeks. _What..?_

"O-Of course! We'll be going. Let's just finish these stupid cranes already!" says Gray, nods then quickly folds the origami papers. Erza smiles and continue folding the paper.

"It's actually not that stupid, you know, if it really will grant my wish.."

Gray feels like he hears Erza mumbling or whispering, but he decides to keep folding to get these cranes finished as soon as possible. Seven to go! He'll finish this soon!

Gray and Erza keeps folding papers in concentration. Six to go, five to go, four to go, three to go…

"Heheh, two to go."

Gray's eyes got widener when he heard Erza's words. One?! How could be she done it so fast.. on the last time they talked, she's still around eleven to go, right?! He still got three to go but suddenly she's ahead..

Somehow, weirdly, the competitive soul inside Gray starts raging.

"How could you?! Aren't you still around eleven left when I'm only eight paper cranes left?!"

"I just got really fast when I'm really motivated. I'll done it faster than you."

"No, I will." Says Gray, suddenly increase his speed and finished another paper crane. Now both of them are left with two origami papers.

"YOSHHH!"

Both of them quickly grab the paper and start folding, and folding, and folding…..

"Ack!"

Gray keeps folding. _That yelp.. Erza must be tricking me so I'll stop and she'll defeat me!_

But Erza's hisses just can't make Gray keep his concentration on. He glances at Erza and his eyes got widener again as he sees the scene in front of him.

Erza is swinging her hand around, while hissing. And thanks to those swings, the floor got some red spots.

Gray quickly move to Erza's side and hold her bleeding finger.

"Shit, the papercut is so big.." says Gray, watching Erza's finger in horror. It just got cut by the origami paper – a wide cut indeed. As Erza realizes how close Gray with her, she can't hide her blushing cheeks.

"Aaah, it's still bleeding!" says Gray in panic.

"E-eh, don't wo –" 

Erza gulps when suddenly Gray put Erza's finger in his mouth, sucking the blood off. After few seconds, he pull the finger out of his mouth, quickly get his hand surrounded with cold steam – successfully create a small ice cube, and slowly rub it around the papercut.

When the bleeding finally stops, Gray stands up and walk to the kitchen.

"Erza, where's the first aid kit?"

"E-Eh?" says Erza, surprised – "u-um, second counter from the right."

Gray slowly nods as he look around the counter and take the first aid kit box. He walks towards Erza and squats, then put some medicine and a band-aid around her fingers.

"Done!" says Gray happily. "Be careful next time."

Erza stares at the floor and slowly nods. "T-Thank you, Gray."

"You're welcome." Says Gray, smiling – "can you continue your paper cranes? If you couldn't, you can give it to me–"

"No, it's okay!" says Erza – "I need to finish it by my own hands anyway."

Gray's eyebrows twitches, but then he fold the half-made paper crane in front of him, finishing the paper crane.

"I won, by the way." Says Gray – "but why? Did the requester told you so?"

Erza shakes her head. "No! No, it's because.."

The silence starts again, enveloping the room. Erza keeps folding, while Gray looking around the room since he already got nothing to do. Suddenly his eyes stops at the end table near the bed. Gray stand up and takes the magazine on the table.

"_Daily Myths and Legends_ ?" says Gray loudly, somehow makes Erza flinchs and turn around.

"Who told you to examine my things?!" says Erza angrily, quickly stand up and snaps the magazine from Gray's hand. She opens the drawer and throw the magazine inside.

"Don't need to be that panic.." says Gray – "reading magazine is not a crime, you know. Actually, reading myths and legends are pretty interesting."

"Hm, yeah." Says Erza, as she go back to her seat and continue folding until she reaches the final fold.

"I reach the one thousand paper cranes! We're doneeee!" says Erza happily as she throw the paper cranes inside the box.

"Paper cranes...?" Says Gray, then sit on the sofa. He watches Erza, as she sit, closing her eyes while holding the paper crane. 

"AH!"

Erza opens her eyes in sudden and glances at Gray. "What? What is it?"

"Erza!" says Gray – "do you know that legend? That if you makes one thousand paper cranes, you can wish for something and that wish will come true!"

Erza gulps.

"S-S-So?"

"Is that your target?" ask Gray – "to get a wish? That's why you looked so happy when you finished? That's why you sit there, closing your eyes? You were wishing on something, right?"

Erza stares at the floor. She can't deny it or dodge it. Gray's right.

He's right. That's why she took the request. Not for the money. But for the two thousand cranes; for the wish , like how the legend said.

"Don't you dare to call me stupid, ridiculous, or anything that directed to mock me and my belief."

Gray laughs. "Hahaha! Why would I mock you?" says Gray, then walk towards Erza then squats beside her – "I think it's cute instead ridiculous. I never thought that a girl as mighty as you will believe at legends and myths li-"

"Shut up!" says Erza, then smacks Gray's head.

"Aw!" yells Gray – "it hurts!"

"You mocked me!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

Gray pouts, while rubbing his head. "Anyways, what are you wishing for?"

"Why do you ask?" says Erza, while getting the leftover papers inside a plastic bag. "It's a secret."

"Heeee~ Tell me. I also got a wish, you know. I made one thousand paper cranes too. I'll tell you mine, then you'll tell me yours."

"No, I don't want to." Says Erza – "why are you so pushy?"

"Because I want to know." Says Gray innocently, while helping Erza cleaning the mess. 

Suddenly, an idea pops inside Gray's head. 

_Risky, but well, when will I get another chance like this?_

"Erza, are you really not going to tell me your wish? I'm serious about telling you my wish, you know." Says Gray.

"No, I WON'T." says Erza, glaring at Gray – "now help me clean this mess."

Gray pick up the leftover papers, then walk towards Erza.

"Do you want to know my wish?" ask Gray while throwing the leftover papers inside the plastic bag.

"Gray, I believe I have told you that I'm not inte – " 

"I wish that you will be my girlfriend." 

Erza stunned, she stops picking the papers. Gray keeps picking up the papers and throw it to the plastic bag, acting cool while actually his heart are beating really fast and he's really panic. Really, really panic.

Silence envelopes the room again. Gray keeps trying to stay calm, and Erza still picking up the leftover papers, but she looks stiff. 

_No, eh?_

Gray look around the room. It's cleaned up already. He walks towards the plastic bag and squats in front of it.

"It's cleaned up already," says Gray while tie up the plastic bag – "I'll throw it out – " 

"My wish is, I wish that your wish is serious." 

_Ha? Are my ears got problems again? _

Gray stunned and glances at Erza, who was standing beside her. She's currently staring at the floor, but Gray could see clearly that she's blushing.

He slowly stand up, and walks slowly towards Erza. He lifts her chin so she'll face him, but her eyes still staring at the floor.

"Wah…." Says Gray – "the Titania is blushing like a tom– "

Gray just about to finish his words when another warm lips blocking his to do so. Erza's hand is holding his wrist tightly, pulling him towards her as she press her lips to his.

He smiles and reply her kiss, slowly caressing her cheek. The kiss last for a minute until both of them pulls away, while staring at each other's eyes.

Gray chuckles. "Erza, seriously. You looks like a tomato."

"Shut up!" says Erza, then slaps his chest. But she can't help to not laughing too.

"Did my wish granted?" ask Gray, smiling – "because your wish is really granted. I'm really serious."

The nod from Erza just make Gray feels like he'll going to fly to the seventh layer of heaven.

"THANK YOU, PAPER CRANES! THANK YOU!"

**A/N : Thank you for reading, giving reviews, and loving the stories~ Thank you for sticking with it! I hope I'll be able to update soon because my holiday will end in seven days :'( **


	16. Missing

Scarlet Meets Dark Blue

- Missing

_**A/N : I'm a bad author. I KNOW. College and its tasks are bad things as well. :""( all I want is fluffs but all I got are tasks :"(**_

Erza slowly drink her juice from the straw while walking to Fairy Hills; her belongings were being pulled behind her. Today, she came back from another S-class mission which she had succeded. The guild welcomed her happily and did a celebration ; they haven't saw her for weeks because of that mission and thank God, their Titania came back safely. The party went well, just like how parties in Fairy Tail always went. The party seems won't stop until dawn, so Erza decided to go back to Fairy Hills early. She's actually pretty tired because of the mission, and also, the person she wants to see the most when she got back to the guild wasn't there.

Erza sighs when she remembered that person. That person that she wished would greet her first when she arrived at the guild. That person that she wished would have a drink together with her after she arrived at the guild. That person that she wished would dance together with her when the music starts at the guild. That person that she wished would say 'I miss you' when she arrived at the guild.

That _cold_-hearted person.

Erza hisses, then fasten her steps to Fairy Hills. In few seconds, she arrives at the front gate and start unlocking the gate's lock. She quickly walks inside, and walks to the corridor where her room is placed. Right now, all that she wanted is rest. And maybe, also cussing at that person for few minutes.

Erza unlocks her door, and leave it open for a while, letting the air flowing inside her room. Being locked for weeks, her room must be pretty fetid and lacking of oxygen.

Erza stares at the darkness inside her room, her mind is busy.

_Where the hell is that person? He told me he would not take any missions until I come back. _ _How could he not appearing at all? Where did he go? _

_Could he… were at other girl's place? Because I was gone for weeks?_

…._Jerk._

Erza frowns, then walks inside her room, pulling her luggages behind her that somehow feels lighter, then throws it inside the room that still enveloped with darkness.

She sighs heavily. Her arm swings backwards, try to reach the door knob to close the door, when suddenly the door being slammed until it closed.

Erza quickly turn her head to the door, and when she already faced the door, something grabs the back of her head from in front of her and pulls her towards it. A hand grabs her arm and pulls her towards the door as well.

"What the h–"

Erza freezes when her cheek touch a bare skin, while her head is being pressed to the bare skin, which she slowly realizes was a chest.

Someone is hugging her. Hugging her really tight.

An arm embraces her shoulders tightly, pressing her on a body that she haven't know belongs to whom. Erza can hear this person's heartbeat, thumping from inside his firm bare chest.

Normally, Erza would just struggle and kick this person on his face, but somehow, she didn't want to do that now.

This body seems familiar. This scent seems familiar. Familiar with that person's, that she will never want to let go when he hugs her like this.

Slowly, Erza lifts her hands and put it on his chest, and suddenly her hand touch a metal, cross-shaped thing that hanging on his chest.

A smile curls up on her lips.

"I miss you, Titania." 

_That voice._

_ It's him._

Erza slowly let her arms down, then starts hugging his waist instead, pulling him closer to her. She press her face to his chest; drowning herself in his hug, in his scent while closing her eyes.

"Where were you?" asks Erza, eyes still closed.

"Waiting here." He says, while resting his chin on Erza's head.

"Seriously? I thought you went to other girl's room and having dates with them."

"Oi. Why would I do that?!" he sounds pissed. Erza grins.

"You're the famous charmer. There is a possibility you will do that, since you can get any girls that you want. Right?"

He snorts. "What's the point of getting other girls if I've got you. "

Erza snorts loudly.

Silence envelopes them both, as he rock his body slowly side by side, like he was lulling a baby to go to sleep.

"Since when?" asks Erza again.

"What?"

"Since when you've waited here?"

He freezes. Erza slowly opens her eyes and trying to stare at his eyes, even if the room is in complete darkness right now.

"I bet you'll laugh, or you'll punch me because I'll sounds like a stalker."

"Answer it."

He sighs. "….. Since you've been gone."

Erza blinks.

"Two weeks? Since two weeks ago?"

He slowly nods.

"But how could you get the ke-"

"Windows. It was easier to break them."

"YOU BREAK THE-"

Erza stops talking when his finger touch her lips, which on the next second is being replaced by his thumb that slowly rubbing her lips carefully, then moves to her chin and lift it up.

"Shuuush. You'll wake the neighbors."

Erza grunts, trying to hide the blush that appears on her cheeks.

"Why would you stay here for two weeks?" says Erza, her hand grabs his thumb and pull it away.

"Why do you need to ask? Is the reason not clear enough? 

"_I miss you_. I miss you so much even when you just have left for two days. And knowing that I will not be able to contact you at all because you're in a mission hurts me. I miss everything about you already, and the only thing that can temporarily erase that uneasiness because of missing you is your room. So I went here.

"And now you're back. You probably won't understand how it relieves me. You probably won't understand how does it feels when I'm finally able to hug you again. It feels like a part of your body that have been missing is back on its place." 

Erza gulps. She's sure, very sure, that her cheeks are as red as tomatoes right now.

"..Let's stay like this for a while." Mumbles Erza, while tightening her hug on his waist.

She can feel his smile curling up on his lips, as he kisses her head and tightening the hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Erza smiles while closing her eyes again, enjoying every second she spent while hugging him tightly like this. 

_Since when Gray Fullbuster become this lovely and sweet?_

_**A/N : asjkdhfkjshdfkshdkfsd when will I get a boyfriend like him, seriously~ ok I read too many fluffs. **_

_**I'm really sorry for not being able to update often :" college is crazy and my job is crazy as well..i barely got any free time even for stalking my hubbies SHINee and EXO sobssobssobs. Pls understand me. But I will try to update when I have time~ and for Monster, if any of you are reading it, the new chapter is 80% ready and will be uploaded soon! see you soon **_


End file.
